The Crystal Necklace
by Purplepassion66
Summary: REVISED! New chapter posted. A muggle woman is recruited to teach at Hogwart's. Non cannon.
1. Chapter 1

It was late April in 1965 when a young man drove his brand new Chevy down a country road in rural Alabama. Benjamin Lindsey had just been released from the army and was headed home. He sang along softly to the radio caressing the leather clad steering wheel of his new car, it was his very first car off the show room floor. His days of running around in his father's old beater truck were over he thought with a grin. His green eyes narrowed as he caught sight of flashes of lights up ahead in the distance. Slowing the car he switched off his radio and headlights as he pulled over to the side of the dirt road. Fifty or so yards in the distance he could make out two figures facing one another in the full moon light, each had an arm outstretched towards the other, and he could faintly hear their voices. Like lightening on a summer night, light shot out from the end of the sticks they held, and Benjamin flinched at the brightness of it. Quietly he eased his car a bit closer to the two, never taking his eyes from their tense figures. They were so immersed in their battle they never even noticed his vehicle approach. Ben's sharp ears picked up their conversation as he neared; one man seemed to be trying to reason with the other who was insistent on killing something he referred to as "muggles", and both men spoke with a refined British accent. Ben's eyes nearly popped from his head as they aimed sticks at each other and shouted what sounded like Latin at one another, each dodging gracefully the light that flashed soon after. From his current vantage point Ben could see they were dressed in long robes with long hoods flowing down the back. One man had auburn hair and a neat beard, while the other was clean shaven with non-descript features. The more Ben listened to their conversation the more he knew the younger, clean cut man was planning some evil and the older man was attempting to stop him. The younger man shrugged his shoulders and made to turn around, but it was only a trick as he spun back and shouted, pointing his wand at the older man who crumpled to the ground howling in pain. Ben would never be able to remember what prompted him to do it, but he threw his car into second gear and floored it, smashing into the standing man and sending him flying across a peanut field where he landing with a sickening thud. Ben put his car in park, turned on his headlights and jumped out of the car, running to the man's side. The old man lay writhing in pain, and Ben saw the wand he had been using in the fight laying to the side so he picked it up and put it in the man's hand.

"Are you going to be alright sir? Can you fix yourself with that wand?" Ben asked. The old man moaned again, and Ben sat back on his heals. The old guy looked like an illustration of the wizard that graced a book Ben had read in school. Ben shook his head; this was the strangest thing he had ever seen. The old man began to relax slowly as the painful paroxysms passed slowly. Blood flowed from the man's mouth and nose, and Ben pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at it gently.

"What has happened to the other?" The old man asked gruffly, taking Ben's handkerchief and wiping his mouth and nose.

"I hit him with my car; he went flying across the field. I wonder if I killed him. I just got back from 'Nam, I guess it wouldn't be the first time I did." Ben frowned slightly. He helped the old man to his feet. "Who are you mister, and why are you dressed like this, and how the hell did you shoot lightening out of that stick?" Ben stared directly into the old man's eyes.

"Well young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am a wizard and this is my magic wand." With all that Ben had seen to this point the man's words should not have surprised him, but he was definitely in shock.

"Sir, I was raised not to disrespect my elders, but that is the craziest thing I have ever heard. I know what I saw was equally crazy. Maybe we all just have a case of Moon sickness or something. You two were probably on the way to a costume party and got lost, these wands are just some kind of toy." Ben shook his head as if to clear it as he watched the old man walk across the field to where the other man landed.

"He's gone." The old man said. Ben's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible! I hit him going about 30 miles an hour; there is no way he could have walked away from that!" Ben shouted, running over to where Dumbledore stood looking at the impact of a body left on the peanut plants. Ben clapped his hand to his forehead. "How in the hell?"

"I am sure he did not walk young man, I believe he must have apparated." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as he looked at the young muggle who now knew too much. "You did not tell me your name." Ben looked up, mouth still slightly agape.

"Sorry sir, my name is Benjamin Lindsey."

"Well Benjamin Lindsey, what shall I do with you now? It would not do for word of this to get out; however I owe you a great debt for saving my life." The old man frowned slightly as he continued to contemplate the young man before him.

"Sir, I can promise you I won't say a thing about what happened tonight, heck, I don't even really know what happened tonight. You can rest assured I wont be going home spouting any crazy talk, like I said I just got back from Vietnam, they'd lock me up in a mental hospital right quick if I can home ranting about wizards and wands and disappearing bodies." Ben shook his head slowly. "I kinda figure I am gonna wake up with my car in a ditch anyway, this has got to be a dream." He laughed humorlessly. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, then turned and pointed his wand at Ben's car. "Hey! What are you doing?" Ben cried out. Dumbledore smiled wider as light flashed from his wand hitting Ben's car and completely repairing the mess left from the collision.

"Whoa! Thanks! She looks good as new!" Ben exclaimed grinning suddenly.

"For your silence and help I would like to give you this." Dumbledore pulled a silvery chain form the pocket of his robe. Moonlight glinted off a clear crystal that spun slowly in the light breeze. "It will offer luck and protection to whoever wears it."

"You don't have to do that, I am happy to help; besides, I don't have a girl to give it to." Ben said. The old man took his hand and before placing the chain in it he glanced at Ben's palm and smiled slyly.

"You will very soon my young friend. Once again I offer my thanks." The old man bowed slightly and vanished before Ben's startled eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned, that was a hell of a thing." Ben turned and got in his car pointing it towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate Lindsey wiped a stray tear from her face as she taped up the last box of her parents belonging's. Ben and Tara Lindsey's deaths had left her devastated. The couple had been heading for a vacation at the beach when their car was struck by an out of control eighteen wheeler, leaving Kate a 40 year old orphan. They had been such a large part of her life, freewheeling and loving; they had raised their daughter to be a happy well adjusted woman who loved life and her precious parents. Kate had never married though she'd had some close calls, she always compared her relationships with theirs and they always fell terribly short of that ideal. Nevertheless, Kate was very happy and fulfilled, she had obtained degrees in History, Sociology and Education from the University of Alabama and had been teaching High School full time ever since. She was well loved by the faculty, staff and student body due to her quick mind and sunny personality. Kate had been extremely satisfied with her lot in life, up until that fateful crash. It had taken her two months before she could bring herself to pack up their house, and even now she felt guilty putting it up for sale, she knew it would be snapped up quickly. Stacking the last box she sighed and pushed a stray hair out of her face as she went into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling a small box closer to her. The box contained a bunch of school art work and essays she brought home over the years, and she smiled softly as she pulled out turkeys made from the shape of her hand, messy watercolors and crayola hued rainbows. Near the bottom she found a story she wrote in the sixth grade and smiled widely as tears started afresh. She had written down a bedtime story her father had always told her of him meeting two dueling wizards on the way home from the war. She read over her amateurish writing attempt and could still hear her father's deep, soft voice as he recounted the tale of how he had saved a mighty wizard named Dumbledore. Sighing again she put the paper back in the box and sealed it, taping it securely and taking it with her as she rose to go to her car and go home for the night. The movers would be there in the morning, and then the realtor tomorrow afternoon, so she would definitely need her strength to make it through the sad day ahead of her.

As Kate locked the door she looked up at the golden oak portal for a moment, she knew she would not see it again after tomorrow, she just didn't realize the true reason yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days passed in a blur, and when the weekend came Kate resolved to spend Saturday in her pajamas on the sofa. She pulled her heavy drapes closed against the hot Alabama summer sun and slid a Jane Austen movie into her DVD player after she turned the air conditioner down and grabbed a blanket. Pretending it was fall or winter made her feel better as she let her depression take full reign. Two hours and a pint of Ben and Jerry's later and soft knock sounded on her door. Rising slowly she shuffled in her slippers to the front door and opened it, blinking in the bright sunlight that struck her eyes. As she looked at the man standing on her front porch she blinked rapidly again, this time in disbelief. Evidently Halloween was early this year because a Merlin wannabe stood smiling gently at her.

"Good afternoon, my name is Albus Dumbledore, are you Kathryn Lindsey?" He smiled again taking in her appearance. Kate snapped her mouth shut and nodded, looking at the strangely dressed man. His name prickled something in her chocolate pickled mind, but she couldn't quite place it. "I was a friend of your father's. May I come in? I would like to speak with you about a matter of great importance." His brow rose as Kate stared at him in bewilderment. Something she could not identify made her stand back and motion him in. Dumbledore entered with a swish of his robes and looked around her neat living room, his eyes falling on the blanket on the couch before touching on the still running DVD.

"Jane Austen, one of my favorites." He commented with a smile.

"Mine too." Kate said lamely, feeling distinctly uncomfortable standing before her uninvited guest in her plaid flannel jammies. She motioned for him to sit down in an over stuffed easy chair and he did so quite gracefully for such an old man. Kate sank into the couch and stared at him curiously. "You say you knew my father?"

"Yes indeed, Benjamin saved my life once." He smiled that gentle smile again. "And in the way of paying him back I have come to make you an offer, an incredible offer at that."

"Dad saved your life? Was it in the war?" Interest made her green eyes spark with life for the first time since the funeral.

"It was directly afterwards as a matter of fact, but that is another story. I have come here today with a proposition for you." His eyes twinkled merrily. Kate's eyes widened and her hand instinctively flew to the collar of her pajamas. Dumbledore chuckled in response. "No, no my dear, I assure you it is a very honorable proposition."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kate blurted out as her mind sought to focus on something, anything. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"Well my dear, what else would a wizard wear?" Kate's jaw dropped again. Suddenly she rocketed off the couch and stomped to the front door throwing it open.

"Get out." She spoke evenly.

"Allow me to explain." He said

"Get out of my house you wacko." She really couldn't believe the length s some people would go to try to swindle grieving families out of their inheritance. "I don't have the time or patience to deal with a grifter right now, so take your pointy hat, flowing robes and ZZ Top beard and get the hell out of my house!" She pointed to the open door and frowned fiercely.

"Kathryn, sit down!" Dumbledore's voice was firm and commanding and she found herself walking to the couch and sitting, mouth dropping in amazement as he motioned at the door and it swung shut. "I can assure you I am no con man, nor am I out to bilk you of your inheritance." She had the strangest feeling he was reading her mind. "I am here to offer you a position teaching a class at a very exclusive school I am headmaster of in Scotland. I am aware of your situation since your parents passing, I know you have taken a sabbatical from teaching, and I believe we can come to an agreement which will be mutually beneficial." He resumed his seat in the easy chair and relaxed against the cushions. "Your father and I met on a rural dirt road in 1965 when he saved my life during a fight with a very powerful dark wizard. In return I gave him a crystal amulet on a platinum chain as thanks for his selflessness." Kate reached up and pulled the pendant from under her top. "I am glad to see you have it. It is imbued with protective magic and will keep you safe from harm." Kate opened her mouth but no words came out. "I apologize for that my dear; I have placed a spell on you that will keep you silent and on the sofa until you have heard me out." Kate shocked and angry tried to rise and found her body would not cooperate. "You will suffer no lingering effects, I promise. Anyway, Hogwarts, the school I mentioned, is a boarding school for wizards and witches where they come to perfect their magical abilities. We are currently without an instructor for our Muggle studies class, and the ministry and I think it a very wise decision to have the class taught by an actual Muggle, and to that effect I have decided you are the perfect candidate. You have no remaining family to miss you, I am sorry for you loss, you are a gifted teacher and you are possessed of a positive mental attitude that makes you a very logical choice. You will be very well compensated for your efforts, and if all goes well and you are happy in the situation it may result in tenure." His lips quirked in a smile as he waved a hand at her and returned her power of speech.

"Assuming also that I believe any of this?" She growled out. Her mind whirled, he had compelled her to sit, closed the door with his mind, robbed her of movement and speech so she knew he had some kind of power, but the whole thing was ridiculous.

"I would be glad to give you a tour of Hogwart's if that would help convince you this is neither a dream nor a hallucination."

"Wouldn't it be a bit expensive and time consuming to fly to Scotland to prove yourself?" She said arching a brow.

"My dear, airline travel is not necessary; I can easily apparate us there in a matter of seconds." He smiled softly his eyes twinkling again. Kate decided to play along, when the charade collapsed he would have no choice but to admit his game.

"Ok, let me throw on some clothes and we'll give it a run." She smiled patronizingly. Dumbledore chuckled; he had seen her thoughts clearly and looked forward to her surprise. He released Kate from the binding spell and she went into her bedroom and locked the door.

"What's the temperature in Scotland in June?" She called out chuckling to herself. The old man didn't appear to be dangerous, just a little delusional.

"I believe it is in the mid 60's Fahrenheit." He replied. Kate pulled out some faded jeans and a black cashmere sweater set and slipped them on. Pulling on a pair of tennis shoes she walked to the dresser and looked into the mirror. Her face was pale and her auburn hair tousled, so she quickly applied light makeup, foundation, mascara and eyeliner then brushed her hair till it hung in shiny waves halfway down her back. Feeling ridiculous for wearing a sweater in June in Alabama she shrugged slightly and returned to the living room.

"Will this do?" She asked. Dumbledore smiled again.

"Indeed, you look very well."

"Thank you. Shall we go?" He nodded and stepped close to her. Kate put a hand up and backed up a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"I will need to hold you close to apparate." He frowned slightly, then reading her thoughts he laughed merrily. "Kathryn I assure you I have no nefarious plans for your delightful person. I do admit if I were much, much younger I would gladly entertain the thought." Kate blinked at him then her sense of humor got the best of her and she grinned at him. Dumbledore gasped silently, the woman was stunning when she smiled like that. Shaking his head slightly he opened his arms and she stepped forward, still smiling into his eyes. As soon as his arms enveloped her Kate heard a pop and felt like she was being passed through a grape press and darkness enveloped her. In the next second everything stopped and she was standing outside an ancient looking fortress surrounded by lush hills, the turrets emblazoned with waving banners. Her jaw dropped open and she staggered a bit when Dumbledore released her from his hold. He smiled at the woman as she spun slowly around taking in her first sight of Hogwart's school of wizardry and witchcraft. Kate tried to concentrate on breathing, and then pinched herself very hard on the arm, yelping in pain. Dumbledore laughed at her antics.

"I assure you, you are not dreaming, nor am I a 'delusional old bastard'." He said dryly.

"Wait a minute, are you reading my mind?" She looked at him suspiciously. Dumbledore flushed slightly then looked at her sheepishly.

"I am quite skilled in Legilimency; it is the ability to magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind." He admitted. Kate stared at him for a moment.

"Well stay the hell out of my mind, it's just really rude." She said in her most school teachery voice and Dumbledore chuckled again.

"Very well, I apologize for having done so. Shall we go in? We can talk in my office." Kate followed behind the man, her eyes absorbing the details of the beautiful old stone castle. Dumbledore told her how the children were on holiday for the summer and would return in six weeks to begin classes again. He gave a brief history of the school, the problems with the dark wizards, Death Eaters, etc. and raved about the promise of the students currently enrolled. Dumbledore had to stop many times on the way as Kate would pause and stare in fascination at the living artwork on the walls. He found he had to interrupt several conversations she had begun with various portraits, and he was privately thrilled by her friendliness and fascination with everything she encountered. Upon entering his private sanctum he seated her on a comfortable divan and ordered tea from the waiting house elf. Kate gave a squeak at the sight of the creature and nearly frightened it to death. When she recovered she smiled brightly at it and apologized making the elf blush and back out of the room smiling in return. Within minutes he returned with a tea tray and placed it on the table in front of the divan, and Dumbledore poured her a cup, adding one lump at her request. Kate sipped the excellent brew and let her eyes travel the room. Her reasoning mind was back burnered and she allowed her imagination to soak up every detail of this astonishing afternoon. Her eyes lit on a beautiful red feathered bird unlike she had ever seen before and she found herself rising and moving across the room to look at him closely.

"His name is Fawkes, he is a phoenix." Albus spoke from behind her, his eyes meeting the birds as he nodded softly. Kate gasped.

"A real phoenix? You mean he bursts into flame and rises from the ashes?" She spun around, eyes wide as they met Dumbledore's.

"Indeed he does." He said. She turned back to the bird and lifted her hand tentatively, murmuring gently.

"Can I touch him?" She said.

"That is up to Fawkes; move slowly, he will let you know." Dumbledore replied. Kate raised her fingers towards the bird's beak, and when he made no move to bite, she slowly trailed her index finger across his head and down his back, reveling in the silky feel on the feathers. Fawkes made a growling, purring sound from pleasure at her touch and Kate smiled. "It appears he likes you my dear." Dumbledore returned to his chair across from the divan, and in a moment Kate rejoined him and sipped her tea.

"How come I have never heard of this place, or of wizards and the like before? Well, with the exception of books and movies of course." She asked picking up a shortbread cookie and nibbling it.

"We live rather secretively, any muggle who happens to witness magic has their memory erased."

"But my father used to tell me bedtime stories about you and how he saved you that night." She frowned in confusion.

"I did not use the memory erasing spell on him, he promised to keep my secret and I believed him. It seemed he only betrayed my trust in your bedtime stories." Dumbledore smiled. Kate sat quietly for a moment lost in thought and Dumbledore watched her closely. Suddenly her eyes met his.

"I'll do it." Dumbledore's eyes lit up and he smiled. "This is probably some kind of psychotic episode anyway, so I have nothing to lose." She grinned and he laughed.

"Excellent! Will warn you there will be some resistance to this within the parental ranks, but the ministry has made it clear that they believe it takes a muggle to teach about muggles. The children will no doubt give you a little trouble to test you but I am sure you are accustomed to that in as far as muggle children go. I will supply you with wizarding history books and informational manuals as well as the history of Hogwart's so you will not feel so lost in such a foreign environment. Hold up the pendant Kate, please." She did as he asked, and he pulled a wand from his robes and pointed it at her. "Protectium!" He said and light hit the pendant with gentle force and it glowed briefly. Kate gasped initially then stared at in curiously. "I have charmed the pendant; you will be impervious to any magic directed at you with malicious intents. That should keep your students from turning you into a frog."

"Well, that is certainly comforting." She laughed. He stood and went to a book shelf along the wall and extracted a tattered old witch's hat.

"This is the sorting hat; it will tell us which house you belong to. I will call for Minerva McGonagall; she is head of Gryffindor House to witness your sorting. I have confided all of this to her so she knows to expect you." Dumbledore called the house elf and sent him to fetch McGonagall, and within moments the stern faced woman appeared and greeted Kate quite warmly, much to her surprise. Dumbledore stood behind her and lowered the old hat to her head.

"Hmm, a muggle I see." The hat spoke, startling Kate. "Of courage, yours suits Gryffindor; your intelligence speaks Ravenclaw more, with all the cunning of Slytherin, but Huffle Puff's where you fit in! Huffle Puff!!!" The hat bellowed. Surprise lit both their faces as Albus and Minerva's eyes met. He removed the hat from Kate's head and placed it back on the shelf.

"Huffle puff, is that a good thing?" Kate asked them.

"I will let you read your histories and make of it what you will. You certainly have the sunny disposition for it." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Are you ready to return home my dear? You have much to settle and a great deal of reading to do. I will arrange for your transport here in four weeks, that will give you time to get settled before the students arrive." Kate nodded and stood, shaking hands with Professor McGonagall before following Dumbledore outside where he whisked her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A muggle teaching at Hogwart's? What is the Ministry thinking Albus? This is preposterous; they have taken leave of their senses! We do not need the added distraction of a muggle with the sensitivity of our mission!" Snape grumbled and paced around Dumbledore's office.

"Nevertheless Severus, the decision has been made and our offer accepted. Miss Lindsey will join us in a fortnight, and you will extend her every courtesy during her tenure here." Dumbledore said firmly, meeting Snape's eyes. "More and more wizards have had to make their way in the muggle world, and we can all benefit from the information and experience Kate will share with us." Snape snarled and turn on his heel, exiting the room.

"Well, that was not as bad as I expected." Albus said aloud. The rest of the faculty and staff had taken the news well and with very little reservation, it seemed Kate would find most resistance would stem from Slytherin, its students and the Head of the House.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate double checked her bags as the strange, silent man sent by Dumbledore loaded them into a beat up old truck. Initially Kate had thought she was to ride with him, but his horrified expression when she mentioned it quickly disabused her of that notion. With a tug at his hat he left her house and got in the truck and then they both disappeared. Kate shook her head and sat on the sofa to wait for her escort, Dumbledore had sent word that he would be unable to collect her himself and would send a person by the name of Hagrid. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, and when Kate opened it her jaw dropped at the sight of the huge man.

"Well good afternoon, you must be Miss Kate; I'm Hagrid and very pleased to meet you." He said merrily and his huge hand enveloped hers in a gentle handshake. Kate smiled at the friendliness that emanated from the giant.

"I am very happy to meet you Hagrid." She grinned up at him and Hagrid blushed becomingly.

"I take it Smeed came for your luggage already?" At her nod he continued. "Good then, are you ready to go?" Kate nodded again and they stepped out of the house, Hagrid watching while Kate locked the door.

"Protectum." Hagrid said, waving a wand. "I have charmed the house against intruders, much more useful than a lock!" Kate chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Come stand next to me Miss Kate and we will be at Hogwart's in a flash. Kate took his hand and moved next to him and in a moment felt that familiar unpleasant sucking feeling of being apparated. She blinked and found herself standing outside the enormous castle. She smiled at Hagrid and followed him inside where they were greeted by the head of her house, a smiling Pomona Sprout.

"Welcome, welcome dearest Kate! We are so happy to have you here!" She gushed. "Call me Pomona, and tell me, do you have a green thumb? Do you want one?" She cackled merrily as she took Kate's arm and led her along the hall. Kate turned and waved good by to Hagrid and Pomona half dragged, half led her to a staircase that went down to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Pomona stopped before a great wooden door, never once pausing in her chatter and threw it open to reveal a room decorated in yellow and black. A huge four poster bed was draped with a sumptuous black and yellow plaid coverlet and large fluffy pillows. The rest of the apartment was furnished tastefully and comfortably.

"Do you like it child? Is there anything you don't see that we can provide for you?" The woman asked kindly.

"No, thank you Pomona, it is very nice. I am sure I will be very comfortable and happy here." She flashed her bright smile. Looking around again she noticed her bags and trunk were next to a slipper bench at the foot of the bed.

"A house elf will be along shortly to unpack your things. Are you ready to go see Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, thank you." The women went back up the stairs and made their way to Dumbledore's office. After knocking and being admitted they were greeted warmly by the headmaster.

"Welcome! I am quite glad you didn't change your mind about joining us!" The headmaster smiled.

"I couldn't do that and pass up an opportunity like this. After all I am the first muggle to teach at Hogwarts."

"Indeed you are, and a most welcome addition, wouldn't you agree Pomona?" Dumbledore asked.

"I most certainly do. If there is anything you need or any questions you have don't hesitate to ask any of your fellow instructors." They both smiled benignly at her.

"Thank you both so much." Kate replied. The spoke for awhile, acquainting her with daily schedules and informed her of a faculty and staff dinner party that would be held that evening, Dumbledore had planned it as a way to formally introduce her to her new co-workers. After giving her the time of the party, Professor Sprout escorted her out of the room and back to their wing of the castle. Seeing Kate settled in she excused herself with a promise to return and accompany her to the party.

Kate sighed and threw herself on the big fluffy bed. Staring up at the silk bed hangings she laughed softly at her fate, this was an adventure she would never be able to share with anyone outside of Hogwarts. Rolling onto her side she let herself drift off to sleep.

When Kate woke and checked her watch she knew she had to hurry to get ready for the dinner. She sped through a shower and dried her long, thick red hair quickly. She expertly applied her makeup and slid into stockings and a black v-neck sweater dress. Spritzing herself lightly with gardenia perfume she looked in the mirror and acknowledged with a laugh she looked pretty hot. The dress fell about 3 inches above her knees, and being a tall woman it displayed an eye catching amount of shapely leg, and when paired with the 3 inch black suede pumps she looked quite stunning. She had just applied her lipstick and picked up her small evening bag when Professor Sprout knocked on the door. When Kate opened it Pomona gave a squeal.

"Darling, you look wonderful! We will have a time keeping the men from you, as well as some of the older students!" The women laughed together for a moment.

"Is it too revealing you think?" Kate asked.

"Not at all, it will do the men here good to see a gorgeous young woman." Pomona grinned.

"Young I ain't Pomona." Kate laughed. "I am somewhat recently forty."

"Well, you certainly wear it well for a muggle." Pomona chortled as they left Kate's room and headed for the staff dining room. They were the last to enter, so Kate was subjected to intense scrutiny by all assembled. Screwing up her courage she smiled brightly and nodded to each person in the room. Dumbledore caught her eye and raised his wine glass, tapping it gain everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Kathryn Lindsey, our new Muggle Studies professor, I am sure she will ask you to call her Kate, and I ask that each of you introduce yourselves to her and make her feel a warm Hogwarts welcome!" Each turned back to Kate and clapped politely, enchanted by the blush that rose to her face.

Minerva came forward first and welcomed Kate, introducing Horace Slughorn and Filius Flitwick, who both left rather wet kisses on her outstretched hand. Professor Bins drifted up and welcomed her followed by Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and Madame Hooch who pressed a glass of sweet wine into her hand and whispered "For courage" in her ear. Kate beamed at her and sipped the delicious wine slowly as she greeted the others who made their way to her. Kate was making small talk with Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector when she noticed Minerva look behind her with narrowed eyes.

"Severus!" She cried out in her stringent voice. Kate turned and her eyes fell on a man clad entirely in black. His shining black hair hung like silken rope to his shoulder, his pale face was adorned with a long nose and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. They appeared nearly solid black they were so dark. "Let me introduce you to Kate." His eyes were cold as they swept her form, and she had the distinct impression his gaze had traveled that route before.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Lindsey." His voice was frosty as he stared at her outstretched hand as if it were something alien and distasteful. Minerva cleared her throat and shot him a baleful glare until he unwillingly took Kate's outstretched hand in his. Electricity rippled between them and their eyes met as they both gasped inaudibly before dropping the others hand.

"Thank you Severus." Kate said regaining her composure quickly as he glared daggers at her. She purposely used his first name to needle him for his ill manners. "I look forward to my time here." She grinned cheekily at him, ignoring his attempt to intimidate her with his scowl. Snape sneered and turned on his heel leaving the women to laugh as he retreated.

"Well done Kate. He has been frightening the socks off the new teachers for years and no one has set him down quite like that. Well done indeed!" Professor Hooch slapped Kate on the back as she chuckled. The other women agreed and raised their glasses in toast to Kate's moxie. A servant announced dinner and they all filed over to the tables, each looking for the place card with their name on it. Kate cracked up inside when she saw that she was to sit next to Snape, much to his own horror. She had read extensively the biographies of each instructor at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's personal notes on each so she was well armed to deal with Severus's bad temper. Her laughing eyes met Minerva McGonagall's the women smiled at one another. The soup course was brought and as Kate picked up her spoon she crossed her legs and turned slightly towards Snape, affording him an unparallel view of her black stocking clad legs. He glanced at her and then down at her exposed legs and swallowed hard, making Kate laugh internally.

"So then, Severus," She caressed his name mischievously. "I understand you will be teaching DADA this year. Quite a coup, I believe it has been a long held desire of yours." She met his startled eyes directly.

"Yes, indeed." He responded shortly. Kate took a spoon of soup and mentally reloaded.

"Tell me, wont you miss puttering around in your potions lab?" Her eyes sparkled playfully. Snape straightened in his chair with a snap as the diners surrounding they snickered into their napkins.

"I can assure you _**Miss Lindsey**_," He made a point of enunciating her entire name formally. "I have never in my life puttered." He scowled into her eyes, absently noticing they sparkled like emeralds with her teasing mood. Down the table Hagrid choked on his wine in an attempt to still his laughter. Kate flashed a bright beautiful smile at Snape and it sent a wave of desire through him.

"Forgive me for teasing _Severus_," She purred softly. "Of course you do not putter; you are far too elegant a man for that." He blinked in confusion at her sudden praise, completely caught off guard and unable to summon a response. She laid her hand on his as it sat on the table and reveled in the electric thrill the contact generated. "I promise I mean no harm, it's only that I was warned in advance that you in particular did not wish my presence here and I could not resist giving you a bit of a hard time." Her eyes were earnest and he found himself drowning in their depths momentarily. Shaking his head he finally found his voice.

"It's quite true Miss Lindsey, I did object strongly to your appointment and I still believe you do not belong here. Have your fun at my expense if you must, but I am very unlikely to change my opinion." His voice was frigid as he pulled his hand back, and when he finished he turned away from her rudely. Several of the diners flushed in embarrassment over his rude behavior and shot Kate sympathetic looks. They were amazed by the humor in her face, Snape had not offended her, on the contrary Kate saw it as a challenge to bring him around, and the electricity between them was something she couldn't ignore. Leave it to me to be attracted to the worst possible man in the vicinity, she thought to herself. For the rest of the meal she conversed with the other diners and had a very nice time, consuming perhaps a bit too much wine. It was not long after dinner that she stood carefully and excused herself, waving Pomona to sit. Her head was a bit foggy as she said her goodnights and made her way carefully from the room, and she could almost feel Snape's eyes following her every move. Once in the hall she was assaulted with doubts, mentally retracing her steps she decided to take the hall to the right and soon found herself helplessly lost. For nearly half an hour she wandered around aimlessly, certain someone would soon stumble across her and point her in the right direction. She rounded a corner and found her nose buried in a black robe as she came up against the man turning the same corner.

"I am so sorry! I appear to be a bit lost..." Her voice trailed off as she met the piercing black eyes of Severus Snape as he frowned at her darkly.

"It is best not to try to make ones way alone in Hogwarts before you are accustomed to some of its eccentricities. Especially since you are a muggle." He sneered as he spoke and the word came out sounding like a profanity.

"Gee Severus, it usually takes awhile for people to dislike me with such fervor, you are ahead of the curve." It was untrue; most people loved Kate's friendliness and excellent sense of humor. She grinned up at him and he huffed in irritation.

"What will it take to dampen your damnable good humor? I have no time for such frivolity!" He snarled.

"I honestly believe we are meant to enjoy life and be happy. Life is pointless unless there is happiness, what would be the reason for being if there were none?" She blinked at him, acutely aware of his closeness and the heat that emanated from him.

"There are some who find meaning in gaining power." He said darkly.

"I submit that there is no point in having power if you don't have happiness, power in and of itself is a cold lonely thing." She returned archly. Severus's frown deepened, she was too intelligent and her arguments well thought out for his comfort.

"I refuse to stand here and argue in the halls all night Miss Lindsey." He sneered, hostility written all over him.

"Then my dear Professor, if you will be so kind as to take me to my quarters we can have an end to this discussion. For now." Her white teeth gleamed in the darkened hall. Snape huffed again and motioned her to follow him as he swept thorough the passages.

"You may wish to rethink your choice of shoes Miss Lindsey; they are not ideally suited for tramping about a castle." Severus said as they neared her room. Kate bit back a grin; it seems he had spent some time looking at her legs after all.

"I assure you Severus, they are quite comfortable and I am used to wearing heels. Thank you for your concern though." She smiled slightly and could feel his eyes burn into her profile and they walked side by side. Kate noted with amusement that he knew exactly which room was hers. "Thank you for the escort, sweet dreams now." She pulled open the door and flashed him a smile before closing it firmly and throwing the lock. Severus scowled at the door for a few moments before spinning about and making his way to his own room, the aggravating Miss Lindsey firmly in his head for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate spent the next couple of weeks acclimatizing herself to life at the school and found herself establishing a very comfortable routine. As the time drew nearer to the first day of class she found she was becoming nervous and stressed, and it climaxed in a splitting headache. She sought out Dumbledore a few hours prior to the welcoming feast, and found him in his office conversing with Professor Snape. Over the past couple of weeks Snape had done his best to avoid her company, and when he was forced to socialize with her he was his usual distant cold self, but his remoteness only fueled Kate's fascination for the brilliant ex potion's master. She was utterly charmed by his intellect, fierceness and intense focus, often she would watch him gesture when he spoke and wondered what it would feel like to have her flesh be the center of attention for those long, graceful fingers. Now, however, she was in too much pain to entertain any erotic thoughts at all. Both men rose when she entered, and Snape purposefully avoided eye contact.

"Kate, whatever is the matter my dear?" Dumbledore asked. Snape's eyes shot to her pale haggard face at the headmaster's words, and he frowned slightly.

"I am having a horrific headache and I didn't think to bring anything from home to cure it. I don't think I will be able to attend the welcoming feast, at this point I only want to attend my own funeral." She gasped out as she massaged her temples. Snape took an involuntary step closer to her before he caught himself. The movement was not missed by Dumbledore though, and the old man bit back a smile.

"You are in luck, we are in the company of the finest potion's man there is, Severus would you be so good as to assist our colleague with a headache potion?" Snape's eyes widened slightly then he scowled and nodded.

"If you will be so good as to come with me Miss Lindsey, I will make you a remedy in the potion's classroom." His tone was frosty but Dumbledore saw a softness in his black eyes when he looked at the woman before them. Kate murmured thanks to Dumbledore and quietly walked beside Severus as they made their way to the potion's classroom. She was eternally grateful the lighting was dim in the halls as her head throbbed with each step and beat of her heart. They entered the classroom and Kate followed behind Severus and he bid her wait by the teachers table while he gathered supplies.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He called from the closet.

"No, I couldn't. I was hoping it would fade by morning but it just did a steady escalation all day." She replied.

"Do you have any medical conditions that I need to know about? And why did you wait so long to come for relief, it was quite foolish." He said.

"No I am healthy as a horse, and I thought it would go away. Besides I was exactly thinking clearly with this vise on my head."

"That answers my next question, it is vise like. Throbbing? Light halos?" He moved gracefully to the table and set his supplies down then motioned for her to sit on the surface of the table. Once seated, she looked at him through half lidded eyes, lack of sleep and pain had taken the sparkle from their beautiful depths.

"Yes to all."

"Ever have migraines before?" He asked. Kate caught her breath as he took her chin in his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Only when I was younger but they were caused by medication." She said.

"Medication? What medication?" His brows rose as he released her chin and moved to begin preparing the needed ingredients.

"Well birth control if you must know." Kate's face flamed. He was too near, and she felt a strong pull to him whenever he came close. Severus's hand hesitated only slightly as he competently chopped and combined ingredients before adding some fluid and placing the whole mixture into a mini cauldron and putting it over a sterno flame. If her head wasn't killing her she would have laughed at something as mundane as sterno being used by so powerful a wizard.

"Well, I will assume you haven't started taking that again, so what could have caused this headache." His voice was soothing to her ragged nerves.

"Well I think its stress; I have been a bit anxious and nervous about the term beginning." She sighed and looked down at her hands. Severus was floored by her admission; the woman never appeared shaken by anything, he had never once seen her back down from a challenge, or show fear over anything.

"You nervous? I cannot believe it." Snape snorted as he poured the steaming liquid into a pewter goblet. Kate laughed then clutched her head and stomach all at once. The pain that shot through her head made her nauseous. "Easy there." Snape's hand rubbed her shoulder gently, and then realizing what he did he snatched his hand back quickly.

"Yes, it's true; the thought of facing all those new kids is kinda making me nervous. I think the difference is this people have incredible powers, and I am just an average human being." She sighed, taking the goblet from his outstretched hand and sipping it slowly. "God in heaven what the hell is in this? It tastes like dead smells. Uggh." She grimaced and stuck out her tongue. Snape laughed despite himself, and Kate looked at him incredulously. "Was that a laugh, did I just hear the dour Professor Snape laugh?" She gave a pained smile.

"Of course not. Now drink it down, don't savor it. Didn't your mother ever tell you that medicine is supposed to taste bad?" He returned.

"Yes she did, but in the muggle world we have these wonderful things called pills, you should look into it. And yes you did laugh, it was an absolutely fabulous sound, but don't be afraid, it only hurts the first time and gets easier the more you do it." She gave a half hearted grin. Severus rolled his eyes as he cleaned up and put away the jars and bottles he had used. As he returned to where she still sat perched on the tabletop he nearly laughed again as she gave a huge yawn and her eyelids drooped dangerously.

"I have heard of some of your muggle pills, and the effects are sometimes worse than the malady. By the way, that headache remedy will work fast but it has a sleeping draught in it." He smirked at her surprised expression.

"You doped me, you fiend!" She said almost drunkenly.

"I did, and you will sleep and feel much better in the morning." He replied. Kate felt every muscle in her body relax and her headache fade as the potion took full effect, the last thing she remembered before falling deeply asleep was Severus's arms cradling her to him as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate awakened refreshed the following morning, and smiled to herself as she remembered Severus's unexpected laughter, it was a sound she intended to hear more of in the future. She dressed with care; it had been her experience that when dealing with teenage boys it was useful to disarm them through their libido. Once they worshiped you there was less chance of them pulling nasty little tricks. She had decided on a black suede skirt that fell two inches above her knee, black stockings and black suede pumps. A purple sweater set completed the ensemble. She turned from the mirror and picked up her leather messenger bag and headed out the door. As soon as she hit the hall she was the subject of intense scrutiny by the student body. Rumors and gossip had flown as soon as word got out that there was a new muggle instructor. She pasted a bright smile on her face and nodded to the students she passed, feeling as if she were running a gauntlet as she made her way to her class room. Finally she arrived at her room, and was relieved to see that she had a good twenty minutes to spare. She had stocked and arranged her room the preceding week and was now glad she had these last few minutes to compose herself. Muggle studies had been made a requirement for 6th year students and she had a full roster, she touched the crystal necklace that lay around her neck and was grateful for the spell that Dumbledore had placed on her, warding off any malicious magicks. As the first of the students filed in she arranged some papers on her desk then walked around to stand in front of her desk and smile at each student as the class filled.

"Good Morning. I am Ms. Lindsey and I will be teaching Muggle studies. I realize that many of you had no intention of taking this course until it was made a requirement, and hope that you will find it to be beneficial to you in the course of your lives." Her smile was returned by nearly every student, and the majority of discontent seemed to come singularly from the Slytherin students, and Kate blew this off immediately. One of the Slytherin young men unabashedly ogled her, his eyes far too knowledgeable for Kate's comfort. He had white blond hair and pale eyes, tall and slim with broad shoulders and a handsome face. She looked down at her seating chart and identified him as Draco Malfoy. Kate quirked an eyebrow at him and sent him a quelling glance. "The ministry believes that more and more of you will have to make your way in the muggle world as times progress, and in order to facilitate your success they recommended that this course be made mandatory. They were further inspired that it be taught by a muggle, hence my presence here amongst you." She smiled brightly again upon finishing her speech. "I want to let you know my door is always open, if you find yourself with questions that don't get answered in class feel free to see me afterward." Kate picked up the textbook and leaned her bottom against her desk and began to teach. All in all the class went well even though she had to reprimand several Slytherin students for their attitudes regarding non magical society as well as some very pert remarks about her own attractiveness. When the last students of the day left the room she sat on her chair and leaned back, propping her legs on the desk, ankles crossed. Sighing she rubbed her temples and yawned as her stomach reminded her she had skipped breakfast and lunch.

"Rough day?" The rich baritone ran down her spine like warm honey. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Of course, you know they did their best to test me Severus. By the way your house lost 50 points today when Mr. Malfoy launched into a vivid description of what he would like to do to me if he ever got me alone." She arched her eyebrow at him. His rose in response as he eyes made their way up her stocking clad legs to where her skirt had slid up to mid thigh. Lust curled inside him and he smirked at her mockingly.

"Perhaps you should look into wearing a...hmmm, I don't know, burka maybe?" A velvet chuckle escaped his lips. Kate bit back a grin, thrilled by this new, teasing side of him.

"That was the most sexist thing I have heard since I came here. I am astonished at you Professor; would you truly have me wear a tent to teach in?" Her left eyebrow rose.

"On the contrary Ms. Lindsey, I have great affection for your current apparel. However pubescent males may have a bit of a hard time controlling their urges." His face slowly turned serious. "Have a care with Mr. Malfoy Kate, he doesn't think he should be bound by the same rules and conduct as others. This has been reinforced by his parents and their belief in pureblood supremacy." Kate frowned up at him and removed her legs from her desk to stand.

"I hope you are not suggesting I give him preferential treatment because of an accident of birth?" She said hotly. Severus was mesmerized by the fire that raged through her eyes, her passion was intoxicating and he struggled to contain his response.

"No, not at all. I am just warning you that any harsh treatment from you will result in a confrontation with his father, and I promise you that is something you would do well to avoid. Lucius despises muggles, and has a penchant for torturing and killing them; I shudder to think what he would do with you." His words were scathing, but concern shone in his black eyes. Kate was undaunted, he could see the lack of fear in her direct gaze and it concerned him, Lucius Malfoy would chew her up and spit her out.

"I appreciate your concern Severus, you may be sure I do not single children out to make examples of them, nor do I embarrass them in front of others, but I do exercise healthy discipline in my classroom." Kate dialed down her irritation, feeling guilty about lashing out at him when he was truly trying to help her. "As for Mr. Malfoy, I am not afraid of him, reputation not withstanding. " Kate sighed and picked up her bag, filling it with the papers from her desk. "I'm starving, are you going to the staff dining room?"

"No, actually I have great plans to feed myself tonight." Kate brows rose at his words.

"You're cooking?" Her eyes brightened. Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages..."

"Ms. Lindsey, are you fishing for an invitation?" He growled.

"I do hope I wasn't that vague, I insist on you inviting me." Her eyes sparkled at him.

"Indeed." He continued to survey her through narrowed eyes. Inwardly his emotions churned. Severus was desperately attracted to this muggle; she had gotten under his skin like no one ever had since... For weeks he had tried to avoid her but it just made the desire to speak with her stronger. He had no room in his life at present for this or any type of entanglement, and desire and caution warred within him. He sighed heavily. "Very well Ms. Lindsey. Would you care to have supper with me?" Kate grinned widely.

"I would be honored Severus. Let me run to my room and change and I will be with you directly." She slung her bag over her shoulder and slipped past him quickly before he had time to change his mind. Severus's eyes were riveted to her retreating figure and he lambasted himself for being weak. Throwing up his hands, he swept from the classroom and headed to his rooms to prepare for dinner.

Kate left her sweater set on and pulled on a faded pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. She ran her hands through her hair, excited at the prospect of spending an entire evening alone with the intriguing, enticing Professor Snape. Kate didn't bother to analyze why she was so attracted to him, she knew he had done all he could to alienate her and make her dislike him but every time he was near her, her whole body tingled with awareness and desire. Snape was consumed with similar thoughts as he entered his room and shed his robe, rolling up the long sleeves of his shirt he pulled the hem from the waistband before tying on an apron. She infuriated him, drove him insane with her ever cheerful attitude, stimulated his mind with her intellect and stimulated his desire with her every breath. His mind filled with images of those incredibly long legs wrapped around his waist and he fought desperately to vanquish them, mentally reciting potion after potion as he pulled the fixings for his stew out of the refrigerator and pantry.

Kate took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she stood in front of Severus's door, then rapped firmly on the ancient woodwork. Inside Severus jumped in surprise and dropped his knife on the cutting board, and then wiping his hands on the apron he strode to the door. He pulled open the door and fell into the deep moss green of her eyes. Kate in turn fell into the black depths of his. _Good God Kate, you are in so much trouble with this man! _She thought absently. Severus recovered himself and stepped back, inhaling the scent of her as she walked past him into the room. Kate surveyed his quarters, discovering the good Professor was very tidy. A small sitting area faced a roaring fire, the compact yet efficient kitchen stood towards the back, and through a doorway she could see his bed chamber, the high four poster bed swathed in black and green velvet. She smiled and turned quickly, catching him looking at her curvy behind and smiled inwardly.

"I'm sorry to come empty handed. I had no time to go after wine or flowers or books of ancient curses..." She halted as a laugh bubbled forth.

"Totally unnecessary I assure you. The wine is already chilled, if you would like to have a seat I will bring you a glass." He gestured to the lush sofa in front of the fire. Kate completely ignored him and followed as he went to the kitchen. She seated herself on a stool next to the island where he was preparing the food. Severus turned and saw her, scowling a bit as he handed her a glass of ruby red wine. "I believe you would be more comfortable in the sitting area." He said.

"I prefer to sit here so we can talk while you cook. You know, I feel wickedly decadent just sitting here letting you do all the work. I would offer to help but I am enjoying the sensation so much that I can't seem to summon the desire." She grinned cheekily at him sipping her wine and Severus fought back a smile. He began to expertly dice vegetables and potatoes, occasionally stirring the beef he had browning in a pot on the stove.

"I insist you remain where you are, Merlin knows what trouble you would cause in my kitchen." His eyes flashed almost playfully at her and she just grinned in return, good naturedly allowing the insult to pass. She admired the skill and grace that his fingers displayed as they made short work of the prep, and the wonderful smell of garlic and cooking onion filled the room making her stomach growl loudly. Snape smirked at the sound and went to the oven, pulling out a baking sheet loaded with golden, flaky cheese crisps, making Kate's mouth water at the scent. He deftly piled them on a serving plate and set it before her, refilling her wine as he did so. The wine was playing havoc with her empty stomach, making her feel warm and languid. It amplified the effect his deep voice had on her and she felt desire stir. Biting into a cheese crisp she moaned and closed her eyes, savoring the savory goodness, and Severus was transfixed by her expression, feeling arousal encompass him at her ecstatic look. Abruptly he spun about and added some seasonings to his stew then covered the pot tightly, wishing he could cover his emotions so well.

"These are heavenly Severus." She purred and the sound rippled down his spine.

"Thank you." He said shortly. She licked crumbs from her lips and a chill raced through him. Her lips were a perfect cupid's bow, not overly large but not thin and they seemed to beg for his kiss. Severus shook his head to clear it and returned to the stove to stir the stew. They chatted idle for a long while, sipping at wine and nibbling on the cheese crisps.

"I take it Slytherin will have no chance for the house cup this year if you make it a habit to deduct points as you did today." He said dryly. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"I resent that Severus; I have no intention of arbitrarily handing out deductions. I would advise you to have a conversation with Malfoy regarding his ego and libido." She arched a brow at him loftily. "And as for the other Slytherins, they need only mind their manners." Severus crossed his arms on his chest, leveling a look at her. From this angle she noticed a tattoo on the underside of his forearm she hadn't seen before. Noticing her interest he glanced down, realizing the Dark Lord's mark was visible with his sleeve rolled up. He hastily rolled his sleeves down and buttoned them, Kate frowned at his actions as she had no idea what the mark was.

"I assure you I will caution them regarding showing the proper respect for all the instructors." He offered a weak smile, but Kate was not deterred by his words.

"Is that a tattoo? Severus Snape has a tattoo? Wild night Severus?" She grinned at him.

"You might say that." He retuned.

"What, exactly does it take to make you do something wild and impetuous?" She asked impishly, taking a long drink of her wine.

"I feel compelled to answer by asking what it would take to make you behave in a reserved, cautious manner." He smirked at her. Kate squinted at him and bit back another smile as Severus drained his wine glass before refilled both their glasses.

"Would you really want me to become quiet and unassuming? To walk about silently with a dour expression?" She replied. Severus turned to walk back to the stove, but she caught what he said.

"I wouldn't change anything about you." She grinned foolishly at his back as he dished up stew into two earthenware bowls, added slices of dark bread to the plates that held them and carried it all to the table that sat adjacent to the kitchen. She watched as he returned to the kitchen and gathered salt, pepper and butter in a little crock, and took them to the table. Severus turned and looked at her expectantly as he held out her chair. Kate rose and wobbled tipsily for a minute causing Snape to reach out and take her elbow to steady her.

"Thanks, too much wine on an empty stomach I think." She grinned as she sat gracefully on the chair. When Severus joined her she picked up her spoon and took a bite. "Severus, you really are a wonderful cook." Kate was rewarded with a light flush across his pale features.

"Thank you, my mother taught me." He bent slightly over his food as Kate dug in with gusto. They conversed lightly over trivial things throughout the meal, enjoying one another's company and insights until Kate finally leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

"I ate too much; fortunately I believe it sobered me up." Her eyes sparkled at him mischievously. "So, if you were planning to take advantage of me in a weakened condition it's too late." A laugh burbled out. Severus decided to fight fire with fire.

"I promise you this, should I ever decide to take advantage you will be completely sober." He growled out with a small smile. Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise then she began laughing in earnest.

"Oh Severus, I think I am a very bad influence on you!" She laughed.

"Indeed, I believe you may be." A broad smile stole across his face and Kate delighted in the sight.

"Well, I suppose I should go back to my room and tweak my lesson plan before I turn in. Severus, this has been a true pleasure, the meal was wonderful and the company charming. I am quite glad I invited myself." She said with cheek. Severus stood and offered his hand to help her rise.

"I have enjoyed it." He said soberly, though his face still held a memory of a smile. He escorted her to the door where she declined his offer of an escort to her room. She moved to take a step then whirled and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips before fleeing to the safety of her room, leaving Snape dazed and delighted by her tribute.


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed relatively uneventfully for Kate, there were no more private dinners with Snape but they made a habit of dining together in the staff dining room. Snape had relaxed with her to the point where she saw more and more of his humor and sarcastic wit, and it really turned her on.

She got up early on Saturday morning, pulling on her jeans, a thick cream colored cable knit sweater, hiking boots; grabbing her red parka, hat and gloves she ran out of the room. Making a brief stop by the kitchens she picked up a banana, blueberry muffin and carton of milk and stowed them in the pocket of her jacket as she headed outside. She greeted several students as she made her way off the castle grounds and onto the moors. The wind was getting chilly so she wrapped the scarf around her neck snugly. As she walked briskly across the austere autumn landscape she munched on her fruit and muffin before washing it down with the milk. She loved the outdoors in Scotland; it had a wild beauty that was compelling. The wind tossed her hair about but she enjoyed the sensation and did not pull on her hat. Kate reached the crest of a bluff and stood looking at the panoramic vista before, breathing deeply and smiling, totally unaware of the eyes that were locked on her lonely figure.

Snape had seen her leave the castle from his vantage point on the parapet where he often sat to drink coffee in the mornings, and it piqued his curiosity when he saw her lope across the grounds into the open fields surrounding the castle. He had followed her far enough back that she wouldn't notice him, but when she stopped atop the bluff he continued to move closer. She had unknowingly found one of his favorite spots and he was as drawn to it as he was to her. He approached so silently she never heard his footsteps.

"It's a wild lonely place." His voice rippled down her spine causing chills to run through her body. Kate turned to look into his bottomless eyes.

"It's incredibly beautiful."

"I think you will find most women prefer rose gardens to Scottish moors. Beauty over barrenness." He spoke low, but the winds carried his words to her. There was such loneliness and sadness in his dark eyes it nearly broke her heart.

"Often roses are quite ugly up close, mites and disease. The barrenness, as you call it, is truly sublime in its beauty up-close." Was her reply.

"Too few have your powers of observation Ms. Lindsey." He turned slightly and she stared at his profile. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair from his face and Severus flinched slightly at her touch.

"You're very like this landscape Severus, graceful, beautiful and so powerful it takes the breath away." He turned startled eyes upon her, glaring at her in disbelief.

"You must have been drinking again Ms. Lindsey, and so early in the morning, shame on you. I am neither graceful nor beautiful." Kate laughed briefly at his words.

"That's not true Severus; I think you are very beautiful. I have since the first time I saw you." Sincerity shone in her green eyes.

"No one thinks I am beautiful." His mouth twisted in a grim line.

"Too many people have sight but no vision." She said, and Severus scowled at her anger simmering in his dark eyes.

"What do you want from me Ms. Lindsey? I find your interest in me odd to say the least. You are a woman who does not want for male attention, why do you chase after an ugly git like me?" He hissed the words. His lack of self esteem making him suspicious of her motives and their tentative friendship was leaving him feeling vulnerable.

"God Severus, why do you have such low self esteem?"

"Perhaps because I have a mirror." He swung away, his back to her. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she saw just how lonely and scarred he was and it broke her heart.

"Who did this to you? Who hurt you so badly you don't even love yourself a little bit?" Severus heard the tears in her suddenly thick voice and his heart clenched.

"Would you like the short list?" He said bitterly.

"What I would like is to hurt them." She said and he whirled back to face her in surprise. Their eyes met and held, the tears shimmering in hers giving them the sparkle of a polished emerald and the pain in his dulled the obsidian fire that generally dwelt within. "Tell me who did this to you Severus."

"I could begin with the brute that leant his DNA, and continue through school till James Potter and Sirius Black hung me upside down in front of everyone in addition to their endless torment. Or when..." His voice trailed off as Snape was horrified at what had come out of his mouth, he had never said any of this aloud before, and he had very nearly spoken his ties to Voldemort. Tears ran freely down her face now and she made no effort to hide them.

"Oh Severus. Oh..." She couldn't finish, she launched herself at him and held him tightly to her in a fierce embrace. Snape stood stiffly in her arms, unwillingly to believe that anyone could really care about the pain he had felt growing up. Her hands went to his hair and pulled his face down into the curve of her neck, caressing the silky black strands and pressing soft kisses to his cheek. Severus felt his resolve crumble under her gentle touch and found himself clinging to her as if his life depended on it. Some time later he lifted his head and withdrew a handkerchief from the folds of his robe and gently wiped her tear stained face with it. She took his face in her hands and forced him to meet her eyes.

"I promise you Severus, I don't lie. You are so beautiful to me, the sound of your voice, the way you smell, that little quirk of a smile that plays on your lips when you tease me, all these things and more make me crazy for you. Sometimes when you sweep into a room with that majestic way of yours I just want to drag you to my room and lock the door. I have never felt like this for anyone in my life." He was drowning in those green eyes again, and could feel the truth in her words. She ran her hands behind his head and pulled him down; her tongue traced his full lower lip and she nibbled gently before deepening the kiss. Severus felt the earth give way under his feet when her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. His body vibrated with desire and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as her jacket would allow. The kiss quickly became hot and passionate and wanting as they both gave into the sexual tension that had been building between them. They finally broke apart, chests heaving and eyes bright with desire.

"Wow." She marveled looking into his eyes. Severus reached out and pulled her close for another kiss, softer this time.

"Wow indeed." He growled against her lips. Suddenly he stepped back again. "I think we should save this for another, more private time." His near black eyes made promises she intended to see him keep. "I believe I will return to the castle." He sent a beseeching look at her, and she smiled softly in response, moving to walk beside him towards Hogwart's. The wind carried her scent to Snape's sensitive nose, keeping his desire simmering and the small talk they made along the way did nothing to dampen it. As they entered the courtyard they were met by Dumbledore and Madame Hooch.

"Kate, Severus. I see you have made use of what may be the last of the fine weather for the season." Dumbledore smiled, pleased by the relationship he saw growing. He couldn't approve more, Severus deserved to be happy, to have someone who valued him above all else. Kate Lindsey was just the women to love Severus like he needed.

"Yes, I love the moors Albus, they are just incredible." Kate smiled. "Hello Rolanda, how are you?"

"Very well indeed Kate." Her yellow eyes gleamed as she took in the protective way Severus hovered near the muggle woman. "I was wondering, you mentioned wanting to fly a broom, would you like a lesson?" A small grin lit her face. Kate laughed.

"God yes!" She looked at Dumbledore who smiled indulgently and then at Severus who looked totally horrified. "What Severus?"

"I think that is a very ill conceived notion, you could be seriously harmed in this foolish endeavor. Rolanda, I cannot believe you are serious." He rasped out and Hooch laughed.

"Severus, she is at no more risk than any first year I've taught." She said challengingly.

"I think it would be fun Severus, and if you will stick around you can help save me from myself." Kate laughed, wrinkling her nose in that adorable way that drove him crazy. Snape huffed in a very snarky manner and folded his arms across his chest, every inch of him radiating disapproval. Dumbledore smiled widely at the interplay between the two, as Hooch handed Kate the broom she held in her hands.

"Now then, put you leg over and hold on with both hands. Good, now get ready, I will only have it lift off a bit." Hooch said the words and the broom rose off the ground, Kate clutching it tight and laughing wildly. Severus reached out a hand as if to steady her then withdrew it quickly, hoping no one had noticed, but the others saw it and smiled. Rolanda gave her some directions on how to ride properly, careful to keep the broom no higher than five feet off the ground. They all laughed at Kate's childlike joy as she zoomed clumsily about the courtyard. Kate was laughing and having such a good time that she made a foolish maneuver and the broom dumped her unceremoniously on the grass. The three watching ran to her quickly as she lay unmoving on the ground, Severus's heart in his throat. Kate lay still trying hard to regain her breath, her lungs feeling like they were on fire. She hated this feeling and knew it would go away, but it was still scary not being able to breathe. Severus kneeled beside her looking worriedly in her face and Kate struggled to reassure him but the best she could manage was small gasping sounds. He pulled his wand from his robes and chanted a spell, and suddenly her lungs filled with sweet air. She stood with his assistance and laughed yet again.

"Thank you Severus, whew! My God that was fun!" She looked to where Rolanda and Dumbledore stood. They had allowed Severus to tend to her alone, finding his deep concern very interesting. Rolanda held the erstwhile broom and they both smiled at her.

"Are you hurt child?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only my pride sir." She grinned and they all shared a laugh.

"I think that will suffice for you first lesson Kate." Rolanda laughed.

"First and last if you are wise." Severus grated and Kate punched him in the arm as she strode past him and into the castle, a smile on her lips. Severus hurried after her intent on discouraging any further foolishness on her behalf. She reached the door to the right of the grand staircase and went through it, down the stairs to the dormitories of Huffle Puff, where her room was located. Kate opened her door and went inside, holding it open for Severus as he came stalking up behind her. Snape opened his mouth to express his unhappiness with her decisions, and was cut off as Kate pulled his mouth down to hers and swung the door closed behind him. Severus's eyes went wide as she attacked his mouth with tongue and teeth. His astonishment passed quickly and he responded with eagerness to her onslaught. Passion blazed between them and Kate struggled to divest him of his robes and coat, fingers fumbling in her haste. Severus's long graceful fingers made short work of her parka and scarf and then he ran his hands up and caressed her back softly under her sweater, making Kate groan against his mouth. Finally she had rid him of the robes and coat, her hands pulling his shirt from the waistband of his trousers as his nimble fingers deftly unhooked her bra. Kate pulled her mouth from his as she ran her hands under his shirt tails, caressing the soft skin of his flat belly, loving how his breath hitched in response. She reached down and pulled her sweater over her head and threw it on the floor, her bra following after. Severus looked at her unclad top half and felt himself harden with want, she was so beautiful. He reached out and caressed her bare skin, relishing the silky texture as Kate undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it from his lean frame. Severus could bear it no longer and pulled her tightly to him, both of them sighing in pleasure when their skin touched. Their lips met again and ravaged as their desire heightened. Snape fought to retain his sanity as her mouth made its way down his neck, across his collar bone and down to his nipples which she raked with her teeth, making him growl. He buried his hand in the hair at the back of her head and pulled her head back, clearing the way for his lips to find her breasts. Nipping gently at the raised peaks he listened to her moans and sobbing breath until he could bear it no more then lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed, throwing her atop it with a dangerous glint in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day flew by and Kate was constantly distracted with memories of the previous night. Evidently Severus had made good on his promise as the Slytherin students were a bit more reserved, with the exception of Malfoy. She could feel his hot gaze on her when she wrote on the board, and the arrogant way his eyes slid up and down her body was beginning to make her angry, the jerk. His was the last class of the day and she was very grateful for that. She turned to her things as the students filed out, and was carefully loading her bag as the last of them left the room, or so she thought. A gasp flew from her lips as a hand squeezed her behind firmly. Whipping around she met the lustful stare of Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mr. Malfoy?" She asked backing up until she ran into the desk. Kate's stomach churned as he moved closer to her.

"Exactly what you've been wanting Kate." He flashed an evil smile and pressed his hips to hers, grabbing her hands by the wrists and pulling them tightly behind her. Kate was now pressed flush up against his body and could feel his growing excitement. She squashed down her fear and met his eyes.

"Let go of me Malfoy. I could have you expelled for this. Even with your connections, sexual assault on a teacher will land you out on your ass." She snarled at him, struggling against the iron grip on her wrists. Her struggles excited him more and he lewdly ground his arousal against her. "Stop it!" She yelled into his face as he was lowering his mouth to hers.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you are about?" Snape's voice rang across the room, startling Draco into releasing Kate. Severus's eyes went from Malfoy's unrepentant gaze to Kate's flushed face as she pushed him away from her. "Get out of here boy, and rest assured your father will here of this. Wait for me in my office. NOW!" Severus growled as Draco snatched up his things and nearly ran from the room. Severus's eyes never left her face as he stalked around the desk. Kate raised a trembling hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Are you alright? Has that ridiculous pup hurt you?" His lean fingers touched her cheek gently. She drew a ragged breath and tried to smile to no avail.

"C-can you believe the nerve? I actually think he was going to force himself on me." Kate's voice trembled and her lips quivered as tears came to her eyes. Severus heart tightened in his chest and he pulled her to his chest, and Kate nuzzled into his arms gratefully. "I feel stupid for being so weak; I should have given him a black eye." A rough laugh escaped her.

"Don't be silly, you were hardly expecting a student to attack you like that. I am very glad I happened by." He stroked her hair softly. She raised her face to him, the tears had not even fallen so great was her control, and Severus's breath left his body, she was so beautiful, so very desirable, he forced himself to gently move her away from him, then handed her a monogrammed handkerchief. "There now, will you be alright?" Kate sniffed a bit and dabbed her face with his cloth.

"Yes, thank you Severus, and bless you for your good timing." Kate sighed and straightened her spine before grabbing up her bag. "I believe I could eat something, will you join me in the dining hall for dinner?" She smiled weakly, and Severus nodded as they left the classroom.

The next morning she stood in Dumbledore's office, staring down a livid Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore and Severus stood across from them and Draco smirked behind his father's back.

"Perhaps if you were a bit more decorous in your attire you wouldn't be leading your students astray." Lucius's cold voice said snidely while his icy gazed skimmed her body.

"How dare you Mr. Malfoy." Kate returned, un-intimidated by the powerful wizard before her. "And how convenient to blame the victim. Your son needs to learn to control his impulses and a little discipline on your behalf would benefit him greatly." Snape and Dumbledore locked eyes, each laughing inside as Kate played mongoose to Malfoy's cobra. Lucius Malfoy's eye's flashed with silver fire at the temerity of the woman before him.

"Mind your tongue woman before you find yourself hexed into oblivion." He snarled at her.

"Bring it, you don't frighten me Mr. Malfoy; as a matter of fact I am appalled at your apathetic parenting skills." Kate sniffed at him, her lip curling in a sneer. "You should be reprimanding your son for his outrageous and uncalled for behavior instead of attacking his victim." Lucius growled.

"Funny Miss Lindsey, you don't strike me as the victim type." His silvery grey eyes slid down her body in a way that made her long for a shower. "If you had any brain at all you would be very careful with me..." He wasn't allowed to finish his threat as Dumbledore interrupted.

"Lucius, due to the gravity of the incident, Draco will be suspended for one week, and will have detention for a month following that. I am not expelling him at this time, but it is a consideration. So, young Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you learn to control your baser urges and extend Miss Lindsey the respect she deserves as an instructor at this school." Draco grudgingly nodded.

"I believe an apology is in order Mr. Malfoy." Severus spoke, his gaze boring into Draco's eyes. Kate lifted a brow at Severus and fought back a smile. Lucius made a protesting noise, but was stilled when Dumbledore shot him a hard look. Draco sneered again.

"I am terribly sorry if you were offended by my actions Miss Lindsey." His voice was completely devoid of sentiment. Lucius shot her another heated look as he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him from the room, his eyes meeting Kate's with a look that sent a chill through her.

"Well, so that went great, didn't it?" She laughed into Snape's eyes. Turning to Albus she grinned and excused herself, it was time to get ready for her first class.

Outside the castle grounds, Lucius Malfoy stared up at the edifice, his face unreadable. Within his temper seethed, the wretched cheek of the muggle woman incensed him and he vowed to teach her a lesson. Reached out he roughly grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The weekend seemed to come very quickly and Kate was glad of it. She and Severus hadn't had many opportunities to be together as he was on patrol for the week. Kate was hoping they could remedy that over the weekend, and with that in mind she headed towards Hogsmeade to do some shopping. The weather was cool and she enjoyed the falling leaves, their scarlet and orange vibrant on the ground as she splashed through them like puddles. There was little bustle in Hogsmeade this early and she was relieved, while most of the wizarding community was kind, there were some who were distinctly anti-muggle, and occasionally their sharp words made their way through her defenses. She quickly found the shop she was looking for, the one Pomona said carried women's lingerie and she entered the shop. A tall beautiful witch looked at her quizzically, and then smiled as she realized just who Kate was.

"You must be the muggle teacher from Hogwart's! Welcome, I am Azelia, is there anything I can help you find? Undergarments perhaps or something to seduce a handsome wizard in?" Azelia's smile deepened.

"The latter." Kate said, returning the woman's smile and flushing. In less than half an hour Azelia had helped Kate find the perfect thing, a black gossamery negligee trimmed in green satin.

"If your wizard is a Slytherin be careful my dear, I have heard they are very intense lovers." Azelia winked as Kate stammered thanks and left the shop. The cool air was a balm on her heated cheeks and Kate breathed deeply and then grinned at her unusual display of modesty. She spent the next hour browsing lazily, buying small things here and there but mostly just wandering. As she turned a corner she ran straight into someone, and just as she opened her mouth to apologize she met the infuriated face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Careless as well as impertinent I see." He sneered, his silver eyes sweeping her form, taking in her jeans, navy wool pea coat and hiking boots contemptuously. "At least you found some clothing that conceals rather than reveals." Kate's back went up at his words; any apology she was formulating disappeared in her rising ire.

"And I see you are still wearing your ass on your shoulders." She retorted and watched his face flame in anger. "Tell me, are you this objectionable by nature or has it been a matter of study for you?" She raised one eyebrow and smiled mockingly.

"You go too far woman. Do you have no concept of exactly who you are dealing with?" He stepped closer, cold eyes boring into hers. "I could send you screaming in agony to the ground in a moment." He was so close now their noses almost touched as he did his best to frighten her.

"Back off Mr. Malfoy before something bad happens to you." Kate growled. He smirked at her but didn't move.

"Was that supposed to frighten me, school teacher?" He sniggered at her, still too close.Kate inhaled sharply and drove her heel into his instep and quickly brought her knee up into his groin. Malfoy uttered a sharp squeak, and then a groan as he bent over holding himself.

"You were warned." She said as she spun away, moving quickly in the direction of Hogwarts. Halfway there she dropped onto a tree stump and tried to regain her breath and composure. Holy crap, what had she done? A laugh bubbled up from deep inside and she let it out, laughing till her sides ached and tears ran down her face, she had really put her foot in it now. Severus was not going to like this at all she thought as she rose and trudged the rest of the way back to the castle with a huge smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"A Death Eater."

"A Death Eater?" Kate repeated dumbly.

"Yes Kathryn, you have enraged the most dangerous wizard possible. Lucius Malfoy, quite literally, has muggles for breakfast." Anger and fear had Severus spitting the words out.

"Crap." Kate chewed her lip mercilessly. "Guess I screwed the pooch on this one, huh?"

Severus's scowl deepened. "Your quaint Americanisms aside, I must concur."

"Well, tell me then, what was I supposed to do Severus?? He was assaulting me. He and that spawn of his have an ugly habit of putting their hands on me at will." Kate stomped around Snape's kitchen. "And so help me God, if you infer that my style of dress is the cause I will punch you in the face!" She seethed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He returned snidely. "However, I think it would behoove us to take this to Dumbledore immediately." Kate nodded and grabbed up her coat to follow him out the door. Severus turned before opening it and pulled her into his arms. Fear was ripping through his insides, he knew full well Malfoy would not let this go, and he also knew some of the things Lucius liked to do to the unfortunate muggles who happened to cross him. His fear was bordering on terror, he loved her so. She was quickly becoming his reason for being. Kate returned his embrace; his emotions were exacerbating her own, despite her bravado she was genuinely afraid of Malfoy.

Severus released her and kissed her sweetly on the lips, then pulled her through his door and they made their way to Dumbledore's quarters.

"Then it is settled, Kate, when you are not at Hogwart's you will be escorted by one of the faculty, that should keep Lucius reined in, and perhaps over time his ire will dissipate." Dumbledore said after considering all they told him. Fawkes squawked and ruffled his feathers, as if in agreement. "I will ask you to tread carefully with Draco, not that I wish him to get special treatment, but only until this settles and passes. I ask it out of concern for your welfare." Kate nodded and stood slowly.

"I will keep an extra watch on her until this is resolved Headmaster." Severus drawled, much of his anxiety had drained away when he learned of the charm on her necklace. That, at least should allow her some protection.

"Thank you Severus, that is very generous of you." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled mischievously, making Severus wonder how much the old man knew about their relationship. Kate flushed becomingly making the Headmaster chuckle, and as they took their leave Severus followed her to her room, and seeing the invitation in her eyes he stayed the night, barely leaving before dawn's light.

The next day and the ones that followed were peaceful and quiet during Draco's suspension, the serenity she strove for carried her through the weeks following and helped her deal with the sullenness and impertinence of the younger Mr. Malfoy, Kate even managed to ignore him nearly completely during class.

Kate and Severus grew closer as the weeks sped by, he enchanted her daily with his dry wit and sarcastic asides, and it was all she could do to make it through a meal without crying with laughter. Their relationship was a revelation to the other instructors and staff; they did not know Severus possessed such a wit or was capable of the softness that shone from his black eyes when he looked at Kate, he was deeply in love and it showed all over him, and as for Kate, she was seriously smitten by the dark professor, her caution with her heart kept her from jumping in head first, but she had no doubt her feelings for him were stronger than any she had experienced before.

It happened that one day Snape's work with Dumbledore and the ministry caused him to be away from the school for several days, and his guilt over not telling Kate his whole involvement caused him to be terse, which in turn infuriated Kate.

"You know Severus, you don't have to tell me where you are going, you don't have to tell me anything, I am not your mother or your warden, but when you cop an attitude and just try to piss me off it makes my want to kick your ass." She snarled at him as he put some things into a black portmanteau.

"Occasionally there will be times when I must leave here for a little while; I am unaccustomed to explaining myself to anyone." He returned coldly, his heart aching.

"Well, I just don't appreciate you getting all frosty and anal when I am not even giving you a hard time. It's almost like you want to fight with me to make it easier to go. I get it that you may have to do some things on the sly for the ministry, so don't treat me like crap to make it easy on yourself." Kate spat out at him, enjoying the look of shock on his face. "Yes, that's right, the Professor told me about your involvement." Snape's mouth dropped open.

"When?" he choked out.

"Yesterday after he talked to you, he didn't want me to assume the worse and knows he can trust me. I only wish you did…..nope, I take that back, it's right that you didn't tell me, there is more at stake here than my ego." She gave him a small grin. Severus snapped his mouth shut and sat down on the edge of his bed, completely taken off guard. He hardly knew what to do, he had never been able to be open with anyone about his role, it was almost a painful sensation to let down his guard completely with her. Kate advanced on him and pushed him down on his back on the mattress, then got on top and straddled him.

"I want you to go, do your thing, I don't need to know what it is, and come back to me safely." She ground her pelvis against him, a very satisfied gleam in her eyes when his body eagerly responded to hers. "Then, I will finish what I have started here." She bent and kissed him deeply, theirs tongues twining and teasing till they both groaned with desire.

"If it is any consolation to you I had Albus place a spell on me, if anyone tries to question me about your involvement with him and the ministry, all I will be able to respond with is the 'star spangled banner'." Kate laughed and removed herself from atop him, then offered him a hand up which he accepted, kissing her fingers gently.

"I will return to you Kate, as soon and possible." Severus kissed her thoroughly then stepped to his fireplace, one of the lesser known flues, and with a final hot look he was gone.

The following Friday was gloomy, dark and rainy. Kate was in her classroom after dismissal idly clearing up and readying the classroom for the next week. Her spirits were low, Severus was still gone and most of the teachers were off grounds, leaving her cooped up for the rainy weekend with no relief in sight. Sighing as she knelt in front of her desk to pick up some loose papers, she didn't hear the catlike tread of the man who approached her from behind. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and nearly jumped to a standing position and twirled around. She found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy, a very dangerous glint in his eye. He advanced on her slowly and her stomach fell to somewhere around her knees as fear assailed her. She felt like the fly stuck in the spider's web as he smiled a cold little smile.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" She said, proud of how smooth and calm her voice sounded as she quaked inside, displaying fear to this man was unthinkable. Lucius's eyes were smoky as they bored into hers.

"Yes, I believe you can." He said silkily, advancing her. Kate didn't realize she had moved until her bottom hit the desk behind her. An eerie sense of déjà vu rolled over her, as she remembered his son doing something very similar.

"Step back Mr. Malfoy!" She snapped, attempting to move aside out of his reach, but he put his hands on either side of her hips, pinning her to the desk. Kate pushed against his chest ineffectually, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"You know, I have thought much about you in the past few weeks, the impudent muggle who dared assault me." His warm breath played across her cheek as his lips neared the shell of her ear. Kate gritted her teeth as a peculiar feeling spiraled through her belly. "The thoughts that niggled in the back of my mind fascinated me; I couldn't stop thinking of your eyes my dear, the fall of your hair." He inhaled deeply just behind her ear; chills ran up and down her neck, seeming to find their way to her belly. Kate's hands had stilled on his chest, and now that he pressed closer they were the only barrier between them. Lucius put one foot between hers and shoved her legs apart, then settled his hips into the cradle of hers. Kate squeaked, shocked to the core at his actions as well as the tingle of desire inside of her, and she began to struggle in earnest against the steely strength of his arms. Lucius Malfoy was much stronger than he looked; his lean body was muscled and lithe, and was at this moment undulating against her own as he rubbed his nose against her cheek, his tongue lightly tasting her flesh and Kate hissed in anger and confusion. He buried one hand in her hair and crushed her mouth with his; effectively smothering the scream that she was about to release. Somewhere inside her, all reason shredded beneath the onslaught of his mouth and hips, the beginning of desire exploded into a flash fire of lust and she found herself responding, her mouth and hands greedily taking all he offered.

Lucius felt his own reason slip away, he had come here to terrify and torture her in revenge for what she had done, and found himself betrayed by his own feelings, feelings he didn't know he had, and unbelievably for a muggle.

Hungry mouths worked feverishly against each other, hips rubbed and ground. Her hands tore at his spotless white shirt seeking the flesh beneath. The hiss of his cloak hitting the floor did nothing to break the spell they were under as they pulled at each others clothing. A sob issued roughly from Kate's mouth as her fingers finally found the smooth skin of his chest, her mouth tore from his and worked its way down his neck to his chest as Lucius groaned, his hips thrusting roughly against hers.

A screeching squawk snapped them both out of the lusty trance they were in. Their heads snapped up in unison as they both located the source of the noise. Fawkes sat upon the window sill across the room staring at them in an almost accusing manner then fluttering his wings flew back out the window. Kate sobbed out a breath and then shoved the still dazed Lucius away from her as she fumbled with her blouse, cursing the buttons that would not cooperate with her tingling fingertips. Lucius turned and leaned heavily against Kate's desk, righting his own clothing as he tried desperately to order his chaotic thoughts.

"What……the holy hell……was that???" Kate ground out, still breathing heavily.

"A better question I cannot imagine." Lucius's voice was husky as he reached down, swirling his cloak onto his broad shoulders, with a last hot look he strode from her classroom, but definitely not from her now tortured mind.


End file.
